Under the Walnut Tree
by EPICbatman13
Summary: Under the Walnut Tree Alfred gets kidnapped by the Joker and playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne goes bankrupt? Batman is going to need the help of some "friends" to help him save his butler. Rated T mainly for violence and some language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so...tell me what y'all think! All critisism is accepted, but nice critisism is preferred ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman and all rights go to DC comics... even though i wish i did own Batman ;). Also... I am a really bad speller so if i mispell something just shrug it off like it never happend. Thanks ;)**

_**Prologue**_

It was shortly after Christmas when the billionair family, the Wayne's, went to the theater in Gotham City and were mugged in a alley right after leaving. The mugger demanded the precious purls around Martha Wayne's neck and Thomas Wayne's wallet, leaving poor defencless, 8 year old, Bruce Wayne, the heir to Wayne Industies, to tremble in fear as his parents were getting robbed my a rugged man in about his mid-30's pointing a small revolver in his hands at his parents. In a flash of an eye, there was a loud "BANG!", and another "BANG!". As the mugger ran off, Bruce sat helplessly between both of his parents. Thomas Wayne's dying words to Bruce were "Bruce... don't be afraid". Bruce sat there, mourning his parents' death, untill the police arived. Later that night at the police station, one of the police officers, Lutenint Gordan, put his jacket on his shoulders encouraging him that everything was going to be all right and that they cought the murderer, known as Joe Chill. Young Bruce had evrything, fame, foutune, a succeful company. All but a family. In Wayne Manor, it was only him and his loyal butler, Alfred, who has been with him since birth. In those few moments, he went from having everything, to losing everything.

That summer, as young Bruce was still mourning, his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, took him out side to their family garden to tell young Master Bruce one of his favorite stories of his father. They would always sit underneath the luscious, green walnut tree, talking about how Mr. Wayne "saved the day" dressed as a bat at a masquerade ball to help raise money before Bruce was born. Some people from a gang known by their leader, Falconè, decided to rob their donation money, but Mr. Wayne saved the money by tackling the theives and getting the money back, saving the donations. Eventually Bruce relised that he was gonna have to get over his dead parents, with the help of Alfred, and he later grew to become the Batman we all know and love! Saving Gotham from the dark grasp of injustice! But what happends when Bruce's life takes another dramatic change dor the worst? When Alfred, the only person Bruce truley loves, get kidnapped by The Joker and Harley Quinn. Will Bruce have enough will power to save Alfred, or will the loss of his only family and friend be too much for Batman to handle on his own? Or will he need the help of some "friends" in order to save his loyal companion?

**A/N: Suggestions would be nice**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman, even though I wish I did, I sadly do not. I also would really apreciate your imput :D**

**Chapter 1: Bruce's/ Batman's P.O.V.**

"It's all my fault!" I cursed myself "If i hadn't been so sloppy, restrained, and was more cautious I could have saved him!" But now he's gone. Alfred has been with me since birth, and now he's gone, and it's all my fault. *Flashback* "Oh come on Batsy, what do ya have to hide from little ol' me?" The Joker said as he was smiling maliciously. He was trying to use his new weapon, a electromagnetic ray that can display thoughts or memories on a screen, on Batman. He struggled as he tried his hardest to keep his alter ego a secret, but not hard enough. He failed as the only image that appeared on the screen happend to be Alfred. "Oh joy! Someone doesn't have as strong of will power and restraint as he thought!" the Joker mocked. "Who's that old man Mista' J?" questioned Harley Quinn. "Why thats the famous Bruce Wayne's butler!" he slowly turned to Batman "Now why would you think of him Batsy? Why would you possibl-" Before the Joker finished talking Batman broke free, punching him right in the face, catching him and Harley off gaurd. He tied up Harley shortly after cuffing her. While Batman was tieing up Harley, the Joker took that as his chance to excape, however, Batman is never caught off gaurd after years of experience. Before the Joker even reached the door, Batman threw a Baterang at him, tieing his feet together, tripping and making him fall on his face. "Buzz kill" muttered the Joker. Batman then took the two to Arkham Asylum.

A few days later, Batman was told by commisioner Gordon that they excaped from Arkham and they seemed extreamly determined, more then usual. Batman thought nothing of it at the time and continued on putting an end to crime in Gotham, but when he returned home, Alfred was missing. *End of flashback* "If I never became Batman, this would have never happend. I brought him into this. And I'm gonna get him back. No matter what it takes."

The following day at Wayne Manor:

I woke up late. 'Things are going to be different without Alfred' I thought. I tried making some eggs for breckfeast, but the tasted like shit. So I tried making toast, I mean how hard is that, right? I burnt it... and not just to where it was a little blackend, it was charcoal. I might have fried the inner machanics of the toaster. So cereal it is. 'Okay, things are going to be a hell of a lot more different, AND difficult without Alfred." I sighed, "I'm skrewed without Alfred." I had a buisness meeting to discuss the amount of money that was lost due to the wrong investments and stuff that I wasn't really paying attation to because I was thinking of a way to save Alfred. That is until someone shouted at me. "MR. WAYNE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!? WE'RE BANKRUPT BECAUSE OF YOU! A LOT OF GOOD PEOPLE ARE GOING TO LOOSE THEIR JOB, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! *sigh* But i guess that doesn't even matter to you. The great Bruce Wayne is too important for caring about the well being of his loyal employees." That hit me hard. Of course I care about them, I was just distracted about the whole Alfred situation. "I do care about my employees, and I will do everything in my power to help them" That stunned the whole board room, typically Bruce quietly sat in the corner sleeping, but today, he earned the respect of the board members.

"Fuck! First Alfred, now this! This has to be the most shitiest day ever!" I growled. The Batcomputer takes up a lot of power, i cant be using that for a while if I want to be saving money. Then I need to make some new investments... like Starbucks, or McDonadls... maybe i could buy them with whatever money I have left. But first things first, I must save Alfred.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:I finally own Batman! XD... okay, I lied, I don't own Batman... but I wish I did... I mean who doesn't ;) all rights go to DC Comics *sigh* sadly... also I update from my tablet and it's really stupid, so once I get passed a certain spot it acts all wacky, so I'm goimg to have a lot of really short chapters, or one gaint paragraph, like this one ;)...anyway... R&R please**

**Chapter 2: Bruce's P.O.V**

So I started running diagnostics on possible places that the Joker might be. The most likely place the Joker is at is the old abandond Carnival in downtown Gotham, but I'm not cmpletley sure since I am unable to use the Batcomputer. I'll need the help of someone who knows downtown Gotham, the most crime infested part of town in all of Gotham, like the back of their hand. Perhaps I should ask Catwoman *Alarm goes off* "Speak of the devil. And it look like she's at the Gotham City Museum, stealing the... the statue of an ancient Egyption cat goddess Bast... go figure.I need to conserve the gas in the Batmobile, so it looks like I'm going to be using the grappling hook a little more often. By the time I arrived she was half way out the ceiling window. "Hold it right there Catwoman! You're not going anywhere with that!" I said in my intimidating gruff "Batman" voice I have perfected over the years."Batman, what a lovley surpise" she purred "And here I thought I was finally going to get away." "Crime never goes unnoticed in the eyes of Justice!" I said. "Spare me your lectures Batman. Who deserves this symbol of feline superiority than I? Certainly not the owners of this rusty museum." She said protectivley."Give up your life of crime, Catwoman. Use your skills for good, not evil. In fact I could use your assistence in a case I'm working on. What do you say... partner?" I kind of choked out that part because I knew that if I sweet talked her, she would eventually help me. She seemed to pounder the idea of working with me, and she finally jumped down from the window. "What's in it for me?" she asked. Now I know I have her hooked, now I just need to give her a good reason to work with me. The only problem is that the things that she wants confuses me. So I guess I'll just ask her. "That depends on what you would like." She seemed to think about what she wanted for about thirty seconds, then finally said, "I want you to kiss me." She smirked, I guess she thought it was going to be horrible for me to kiss her, I mean it's just gonna be a small kiss nothing special... right? "Only after you help me." I said without any emotion. She looked kind of depressed, but agreed anyway. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me... It is pretty dark afterall. I mean I know a lot of female villans have sexual atraction towards me, but I honastly don't see why. I beat them up, ruin their plans for whatever crimanal thing they were going to do, then I throw them in jail. I don't understand what their deal is, but I guess if I can use it to my advantage I will, it makes no difference to me. "So, what's the plan, and why do you need me?" she asked as she slightly scooted closer to me. "Well, first, your going to put that artifact back, then, we need to find the Joker and Harley, and you know the streets of Gotham better than anyone I know... other than me of course. I did some research and beleive that the most likely place he's at is the old abandoned Carnival downtwn and-" "Let me stop you right there bat-boy, it's too obvious of a place, also he's been there before. He typically doesn't go to the same place twice. You would think that the world's greatest detective would be able to find some easy, not to mention completley obvious clues." "So you have an idea where he is?" I questioned, still offended by being cut off when I was talking, and by my intelligence level being qeustioned. "Of course! It's completley obvious! He's at the run down casino across town on the other side of the city park." She said smugley. "Alright, lets go. The sooner the better." I said as I was rushing out of the building. "Woah, hold on a second tiger. The Batman I know wouldn't rush into a battle without a plan. What did the Joker do to make you so antsy?" She asked. "Did you know curiousity killed the cat?" "Yes. But saticefaction brought it back." I scowled at her, and sighed. "Lets just say that when I get him, he's not going to be let out of Arkham for a while... We should get going." "Whatever you say boss"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own Batman. DC still owns Batman. All right still go to DC. R&R and yadda yadda... ON TO THE STORY MY FELLOW BATOPIANS! (A race of Batman loving people)**

**Batman's P.O.V.**

We were on our way to the casino, and so far the whole way, Catwoman would not stop talking about all of her "precious" cats. One can only take so much of cat praise before they go fucking insane! Plus, I'm more of a dog person anyways. We were abould half way through the Gotham City Park when a vine raped around my ankle and pulled me and dangled me upside down. Not the funest thing ever, but you get used to it after awhile...still not fun though."Greetings, Batman.I heard you're going to go pay the clown a visit. Long time no see, Catwoman."I scowled at Catwoman. How else would have she known?

"I want in. The Joker and that idiotic Harley are spreading their Joker toxins and it's affecting my children." She stated as she lowerd me down."You couldn't have just told me that instead of hanging me upside down?!" I yelled."I didn't want you to the wrong idea and start fighting me. Anyway... Can I join?"

"Yeah, because everybody loves being hung upside down." I muttered bitterly.

If Ivy joined I would have to listen to not only the crazy cat lady talk about her obbsesions with cats, but also the lunatic plant lady talk about her "babies" and how man-kind is ruining the ecosystem. But then again would help me in fighting the Joker, Harley, their hyenas, and whatever goons they have. Also Catwoman is only giving directions, not staying, so I won't have to put up with her cat talk for much longer.

"Fine. You can join. Under these terms:No killing. No stealing. And most importantly, no annoying Batman. And that goes for both of you." I said as menacingly as possible, so I got my point across clearly.I think they understood my terms haven't said a word yet and we're basically at the edge of the park borders. That was until Catwoman made the mistake of pouncing on my back. Instinctivley I flipped her over on her back, and threw her down on the concreate. After relising it was only catwoman I felt bad.

"You would think you would know better than to jump on my back after years of knowing each other."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood by playing around." She said in her typical Catwoman voice she uses to sound inocent. "Don't you know better than to hurt girls, Batman?" Said a masculin voice out of nowhere. I know that voice... could it be? It's been so long. Dick? Just as I suspected Nightwing jumped down from the near by building. "It's been a while Batman." "It has Nightwing. What are you doing back in Gotham? I thought you moved on?" "I did. Until I found out that the Joker kidnapped Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I have it under controll. Go back, I no longer require your sevices." "Bruce," Dick wispered, "Alfred is as much family to me as he is to you. Let me help, no because you need me to, but because I love him too." I sighed I can't risk him getting ingured, or even killed by the Joker. He's the closest thing I have to family I have other than Alfred. "Fine. You can join." I said as all three of them gasped in shock. "We have a lead on where Alfred might be. At the old run down carnival on the other side of town. You go ahead and give me the word when you find the Joker. But for now, you go ahead, and we'll catch up with you." I said. "You finally trust me with something important! Thank you. I won't let you down!" He said as he ran off. "Your a sneaky cat, Batman." "Why did you tell him we were going to the carnival?" asked Ivy "The Joker is my consern, not his. I can't risk his emotions to get the better of him. I may have trained him, but he still has a lot to learn, things that cannot be taught. I don't know what I would do if the Joker him... Come on, lets get going before he figures out I lead him to the wrong place."


End file.
